Edge-lit lighting fixtures include a light emitting panel (LEP) that emits light through a broad side of the LEP. For example, the lighting fixture may include a light source, such as a light emitting diode (LED), that is positioned close to one of the multiple narrow sides of the LEP. Light from the light source may enter the LEP through a narrow side of the LEP. The light from the light source that enters the LEP through the narrow side of the LEP may be emitted by the LEP through the broad side of the LEP to illuminate a space around the lighting fixture. Distribution pattern of the light emitted by the LEP of the lighting fixture may depend on, for example, the intensity of the light that is emitted by the light source and that enters the narrow side of the LEP. The distribution pattern of the light emitted by the LEP may also depend on the particular narrow side of multiple narrow sides of the LEP through which the light from the light source enters the LEP.
In some cases, the distribution pattern of light emitted by a standard edge-lit lighting fixture may not be desirable for some applications and/or situations. For example, an edge-lit lighting fixture that emits light that equally illuminates all parts of area around the lighting fixture may not be desirable. To illustrate, a series of lighting fixtures may be powered to provide lighting for a parking (deck) garage. However, it may be undesirable for the light to illuminate areas outside of the parking garage. To avoid illuminating some areas around the lighting fixtures, the lighting fixtures may need to include structures such as inserts and/or shields. Furthermore, not only illumination of some areas around the lighting fixture may be undesirable, the need for illumination of an area around the lighting fixture may change based on particular situations. For example, an area around the lighting fixture may need to be illuminated only when the area is occupied.
Accordingly, a lighting device that can be set and/or adjusted to emit light that has a particular distribution pattern may be desirable.